Chiller: Part Two: Conversations
by Gillen1962
Summary: Alexis is confronted with the horror that Kristina has become. Sonny talk with Michael. Jason plays pool. Joe Kelly meet Franco for a conversation about Heather. Terry finds some comfort with Ethan and Annie. And just what does Joss think she is doing?


_Chiller: Part Two; Conversations _

Dr Terry Randolph walked into the main dining room of Luke's Club at the Haunted Star and smiled widely to see both the owner Ethan Lovett and their friend WSB Agent Annie Donnelly sitting having a drink. The club was closed mid-day and would not open for several hours.

Terry walked over and gave Ethan a large open mouth kiss, then turned, keeping one hand behind Ethan's neck and gave Annie the same welcome.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you two" She said smiling.

Annie ran her hand down the side of Terry's face and said "No, we don't but why don't you show us?"

She kissed Terry. Terry felt the zipper on the back of her dress being slipped down by Ethan who with practiced ease also unhooked her bra. She sighed deeply.

Terry buried her face in Annie's neck as Ethan's hands slipped under her arms and cupped her breast.

"State room" Terry heard Annie mumble.

Ethan scooped Terry up in his arms. Her dress lay on the club floor. As Ethan carried her down the hall, she continued to kiss Annie who moved alongside them.

Michael Quartermaine felt better after having paid respects to his late girlfriend Abby and his brother Morgan at the Port Charles Cemetery. He made a mental note to send Maxie Jones a thank you for having gone with him to Abby's grave.

He sat at his desk at ELQ and felt like he was ready to take on the world. What he was not ready to take on was his father. Michael made a second mental note, this one to remind his assistant that Sonny no longer had carte blanche to just walk into Michael's Office.

"Hello Michael" Sonny said with a smile.

Saying that things between Michael and Sonny had been strained for months now would be an understatement. When Sonny's behavior towards Karen Wexler, from so many years ago had come to light. Michael had to make a corporate decision to protect the reputation of ELQ by distancing himself from Sonny and the fall out of his behavior.

He had offered emotional support to his illegally adopted father, who he did have great affection for, but ELQ employed hundreds of workers, he had a responsibility towards them. He had dropped the Corinthos name and gone back to using the last name of his birth family Quartermaine. He knew that his actions hurt Sonny, but he felt he had had no choice.

"Hi Dad" Michael said standing up and holding out his hand. Sonny shook it as Michael pointed to a seat.

"You are looking well" Sonny said.

"Thanks." Michael Commented "So, are you. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was in your budget office dropping off some purchase orders for materials on the Hospital Job and I thought I would come by and say hello."

Michael Nodded. Sonny's new construction company had one a blind bid on the major construction jobs at General Hospital, which were part of an overhaul economic plan masterminded by Mayor Webber's city planner Sly Eckhart. The plan was for the major companies centered in Port Charles: ELQ, Aurora Media, Cassadine Industries and Taub Corporation to reinvest in the city in order to help combat the influx of drugs, women and guns that had flooded into the city when Sonny had lost his criminal empire.

"How is that going?" Michael asked motioning for Sonny to sit.

"Good. Jason said there was more bedrock in the underground tunnels then we planned on, but we are still under budget and only about a week and a half behind. As long as the weather stays good, we can make up the lost time."

"That is great news. I am glad the company is doing well."

Sonny shrugged. "Yes, we did not get the Taub bid but I am trying to get a meeting with the company that did get it, to see if we can get some of the subcontract."

"Great, the more people we put to work in Port Charles the better off we all will be."

Sonny nodded and the two sat silently for a moment.

"Have you spoken to your Mother?" Sonny finally asked.

"Not since she got back from the show in Chicago." Michael said. "Why is something up?"

Sonny shifted uneasily. "I just came from a meeting with my attorney concerning visitation with Avery."

"Ah, and how is that going?"

"I am almost finished the program that they required. Kevin is writing a letter stating that I am not a threat to Avery."

Michael nodded. He hoped that Sonny was not going to ask him to write one. While Michael thought that it was perfectly safe for Avery to visit with his father, he was no longer sure that Sonny should have custody.

"Well that is good." Michael said. "So, are they talking visitation?"

"Yes" Said Sonny slowly. "Apparently now that custody has shifted, Ava would need to be shown to be unfit. Which let's face it she will be sooner or later."

Michael smiled weakly. He was not at all sure of that. Since her original gallery had burned down and Ave had moved the Jerome art gallery to the Logan Hayes Veterans Center, it seemed there had been a seismic shift in Ava and her behavior. It seemed that in the destruction of her old gallery, which had begun as a front for criminal activity, and the beginning of the new, things had begun to go well for Ava, not only had she gotten custody of Avery but she was in a relationship with District Attorney Robert Scorpio. Ava, like a number of people in Port Charles seemed to have emerged from the fall of Sonny's empire a better and stronger person.

Michael kept hoping his father, mother and sister Kristina would as well.

"Well Visitation would be nice." Michael said.

"Yes, but I am hoping I can get some support for that from your mother."

Congressman Joe Kelly could not help but grin every time he walked into Kelly's diner. His father Paddy had been the original owner of the Port Charles landmark and Joe knew in his bones how pleased Paddy would be with the way Rovena Krasnqi and her Father Nini were now running the place.

He walked up to the counter and asked the girl working, he was pretty sure her name was Nisida but avoided making a fool of himself by mispronouncing it and order a cup of coffee.

"Sure, thing Congressman" The girl said. She turned to the man sitting next to Joe and said. "Can I get you a refill Mr. Baldwin"

Franco Baldwin smiled widely. "Thanks, Nisi and please call me Franco."

The girl shook her head. "Nope not as long as I am dating Cameron. I'm doing this one by the book."

Franco laughed out loud

Joe looked at Franco and held out his hand. "You're Heather's youngest Son, Franco?"

Franco shook the man's hand. "Yes, though I am more accustomed to being called Scotty's son."

"I'm Joe Kelly"

Franco nodded. "Hard not to know that Congressman."

"Your Mother and I were friends." Joe said.

"Friend is not a word I hear a lot in relation to my mother."

"Heather was always a complicated person, and I hear over the years she has sadly gotten worse not better, but there was a time when her heart could still be found."

"You have just said nicer things about my Mother in half a minute then I have heard in four years."

Joe chuckled. "I don't think even at her best Heather let many people see the softer side of her."

Franco smiled softly. "Hard to even think of a softer side."

"I really do not know what went on with her over the past years but I can tell you that when I knew her, well she was obsessed with Steven Lars, to the point of murder, but she did love him deeply."

"Well given how my brother turned out than I am glad she was never obsessed with me."

Joe nodded. "Isn't Steven Lars the new chief of staff at Mercy Hospital?"

"Yes."

"Walker-Murray just brought them." Joe said more to himself than to Franco.

"I guess"

"You know they have contributed big time to Charlie Holt's campaign for Governor."

"I had no idea there was even some one by that name running for governor." Franco said.

Joe looked at him but before he could say anything Steven Webber entered the diner.

"Well speak of the devil and the devil shall appear" commented Franco

Steven Lars shook his head upon seeing his brother

"So, the new ownership has done nothing to improve this place." He mumbled as he took a seat.

The Congressman looked at Franco and said. "I risked my neck all those years ago for him?"

"Why in God's name do we bother to lock people up there?" Anna yelled at the laptop screen. "Might as well just put the revolving door in and be done with it."

Anna Devane paced the living room at the Spy House. Lucky Spencer watched his boss pace and felt her frustration. On the laptop screen in front of them WSB Director Frisco Jones nodded and said. "I agree Anna, and for the first time the WSB is launching an official investigation."

Lucky shook his head. "That is not going to work."

"What?" Said Anna turning around.

Lucky sat back on his couch. "We have two problems: First up Jerry Jacks has once again broken out of Steinmauer, this time taking David Gray with him.

"He was waiting for us to capture Gray" Anna said.

"How would he know we were going to do that?" Frisco asked.

Anna shrugged. "Who knows."

"And that leads us to the second problem. Clearly Steinmauer has more leaks then an old boat."

"Which is why we are launching an investigation."

"Which will not work" Said Lucky.

Anna raised her eyebrow "Why?"

"Because the only way to really find out what is going on is to put someone…two some ones inside…one with the guards and one with the inmates."

"We can do that" Said Frisco.

"Really with who?" Asked Anna catching on to Lucky's point "Is there a single agent that would not be recognized, either by the guards, the civilian workers or the inmates?"

Frisco shook his head. "I suppose Plastic masks are out of the question."

"Can't take that chance." said Anna "Both Steinmauer and Fondue are Swiss."

"I need to apologize again" Sam said to her Aunt Ava Jerome as they walked around her art gallery.

"For what?"

"I didn't get the sword."

Ava laughed. "No but the free publicity that the gallery got by having our treasure hunter listed as one of the liberators of Malkooth and among the Port Charles Eight was priceless."

"There were nine of us. Sinclair did not make it back."

Ava nodded. "I heard that. He seemed like a charming guy."

"He was a pain in the butt." Sam said smiling. "But in the end his heart was in the right place and he saved my life."

Ava looked at her niece. She really knew so little about Sam. The fact that she was with Jason for so many years and that Jason was Sonny's partner had kept them apart.

Really thought Ava, it had kept Sam apart from everyone. It was not just that she had chosen the opposite side in the seemingly never-ending conflict between the Jerome's and Sonny but that being with Jason had isolated her from nearly everyone. Ava knew that Sam loved her mother and sisters, but she did not seem particularly close to them, she had heard that she was friends with Maxie Jones, but she never saw them together like one saw Maxie and Lulu or Annie Donnelly and Terry Randolph.

Ava knew abusive relationships when she saw them. And while she did not think that Jason would ever hit Sam or really any woman, the fact that his life forced Sam into a kind of social isolation was in and of itself abusive. Worse he had been for a long while aided in that Abuse by Sonny and Carly.

Ava knew that it was the lifestyle that forced it. She had been involved in the mob for a long while and she knew that being in a position where most of what you did was illegal made you have to be wary of those who were not in on your hidden life.

Ava was glad for both she and Sam that those days were past. Having Avery and Robert were giving Ava a different view of life. Yes, she would always be hard-assed. There was nothing in having friends or loved ones that said you had to be a doormat and Ava Jerome would never be a door mat, but you can be hard and still be able to kick back and enjoy some of the better things in life.

"You kind of liked him?" Ava said realizing she sounded thirteen.

Sam shook her head. "Maybe I could have, I am not sure. I do not know that I am ready to move on."

"Do you still have feelings for Jason?"

"We have a son together, and we had a life together for along while. "Sam said. "So, yes I have feelings for him. But I don't want that life anymore."

Ava nodded. "Well, one of the things it has taken me far too long to learn is that if you work on you first then the rest falls into place."

Sam smiled. "Yes, so you and Robert Scorpio?"

Ava laughed. "Apparently."

Sam was still laughing when the bell on the front door buzzed and Annie Donnelly's brother Connor Olivera walked in. "Excuse me is this the Jerome Gallery?" He said.

"Hello Connor" Sam said.

Connor smiled widely. "Well what do you know, the artwork here is far prettier than I was told."

Josslyn Jacks sat at thee outdoor table at Kelly's sipping a soda and missing her late boyfriend Oscar. All she felt any more was alone. It seemed that the world around her was changing at a faster and faster rate, and that everyone but her had all but forgotten poor Oscar.

She never saw Oscar's mother Kim anymore. She did not know what Dr. Nero was up to or what she was doing. His father Drew was now involved with Serena Baldwin. Cameron was dating that new girl Nisida. Dev was off on the PCPD and seemed to have more time for Sonny and Kristina then for her. Her mother and father tried to give her attention, she was really they only thing they ever managed to do well together, but they were busy, her father along with Drew running Aurora Media and her mother and Maxie Jones launching their new modeling agency and fashion house. Yes, Joss was flattered to be the face of the Deception clothing line. But modeling was far less fun and far more work than she thought it would be.

That work had added to her separation. Pulling her away from school and her friends. She really was not friends with any of the other girls in the modeling agency. Most of them were older and had led very different lives then her.

And in her mind, none of them had lost what she had lost. All she could think about some days was that Oscar should be here with her. But he wasn't and he would never be again.

So, she sat. Sipping soda alone.

She took out her cell phone and logged into the app she had been told not to download by her father and logged in under the fake account she had set up. The account used the name Jacklyn, and her age was older. She used mostly pictures of this one girl from the agency, who looked a little like her but not that much.

"Hi" She got the text from the guy she had been talking to. Julius.

"Hi" She texted back.

Jason Morgan wandered the streets of Sonyea on his lunch hour looking for the biker bar Devil's. It was not exactly hidden but then again nothing in Sonyea was really out in the open. Jason finally spotted the place not from its signage but from the bikes and bikers in front of it.

He crossed and wandered on in.

The bar tender picked up his head and said. "Can I help you?"

Jason nodded. "Working in the neighborhood and I'm looking for a burger and beer for lunch."

"We got those" The bar keep said and nodded towards a stool at the bar.

Two guys playing pool stopped as Jason took a seat. The one guy laughed and said. "What's the matter Morgan, Sonny doesn't pack your lunch anymore?"

There was a lot about being out of the business that Jason did not miss, but he had to admit that he missed the level of respect from common thugs that being Sonny's enforcer had given him.

He turned and looked at the two men playing pool, both wore the emblem of Quantrill's Raiders. This was one of those occasions where Jason wished he had a sense of humor. Rovena, Lucky, even Michael would have had a fast come back for the insult. Instead all Jason could do was smile and nod.

"Heard you were a pool player Morgan?" The one biker said.

"A bit" Jason answered.

"And a biker?"

"Got my own." Jason said.

"Whatcha riding?"

"Just brought the Harley FXDR 114" Jason said.

"Must be nice to be able to get a new bike every year."

Jason smiled. "It is."

The two bikers laughed. The one said. "They call me Jeb; my buddy is Colonel Lee. Come on play a round with us. Loser buys lunch"

Jason got up, walked over and picked up a pool cue.

Alexis Davis did not think that the meeting she and Diane Miller had had earlier with Terry Randolph had gone badly, she just did not think that it had gone particularly well either. She sat now at her desk reviewing files.

Her daughter Kristina knocked and came in. "Mom, what are we doing about the charges against that witch?"

Alexis sighed. She had been hoping that Kristina had forgotten about her fight with Jason's new girlfriend Rovena.

She did not excuse the girl hitting Kristina not by any stretch, but there did seem to be sufficient evidence that Kristina had sabotaged the appearance of Soumia and Lucky's ward Nisida on Dillon's new news program.

"And hello to you as well, dear." Alexis said.

Kristina sat down in the chair on the opposite side of her mother's desk. "Seriously mother why is she not in jail?"

"You would need to ask Mac or Robert that" Alexis said. "As far as I know she gave Nathan a statement the morning after the hostage crisis ended. And from that point on it has been a police matter."

"But they are not doing anything."

"Kristina I am sure they are investigating but in case you have not noticed the PCPD is kind of busy these days."

Kristina shrugged. "Not my fault. They should have never driven Daddy out of the business. He had this town locked down tight."

Alexis sighed. "Be that as it may. I can call Nathan but there is little else that I can do."

"She hit me. She knocked my tooth out." Kristina said.

It seemed to Alexis that since Sonny's downfall Kristina's behavior had gotten progressively worse. Alexis had, especially after she had been attacked, tried to cut her some slack and give her time to come back to some semblance of sanity. It was not working it seemed.

"I understand that Kristina. And we reported it to the Police. Now it is in their hands."

"Since when do we leave things to the police?"

"Excuse me? I am an officer of the court" Alexis said.

"Come on, you killed Luis Alcazar, you ran over Kiefer, when Morgan and Michael and I were kidnapped as children you let Daddy and Jason find us not the police, only a few months ago you had Jason kidnap me from Dawn of Day. Since when do we wait for the police."

Alexis felt like she had been slapped.

"Now see here young lady" Alexis said. "Those were all extraordinary circumstances."

'You are a hypocrite Mother."

"Kristina."

"No, it is fine to not use the police when you don't want to. It is fine for Molly to go around murdering people right and left. But when I need help you are all law and order."

"Molly does not murder people right and left." Snapped Alexis.

"She wears a damn poison ring?" Kristina replied. "She killed Hasanpapa and she ruined Daddy's life with her lies."

"What Molly reported was not a lie, Kristina." Said Alexis slowly. "I think it could have been handled better, but it was not a lie."

"It should have been handled by Molly being silenced once and for all."

"You did not just suggest your sister should have been murdered?"

"Damn right I did."

Ethan in his boxers sat in a lounge chair in his state room drinking a gin and tonic. "So, let me get this straight, you are being sued because you refused to not stay a man?"

In the large king size bed. Terry Randolph lay wrapped in Annie Donnelly's arms. She picked up her head slightly and said. "Basically."

"That is insane. Toons" Annie said petting her friend's hair.

"Yes."

Ethan heard her voice catch. "Hey, it will be okay luv."

Terry buried her head on Annie's chest and cried a little. She hated crying. It was just not her thing.

Annie kissed the top of her head. "Something else up Toons?"

Terry sat up holding a sheet in front of her. "They are bringing in so called experts to say that my 'condition' should have been treated."

Annie snaked her hand under the blanket with a smile. "Seems to me it was treated."

Terry laughed and said "Stop. I'm trying to be serious."

Ethan came over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Well these experts are all crazy"

Terry said. "I'd like to agree. But one of them is Carol Cressman"

"Who is she?" Annie asked.

"A leading expert on conversion therapy. Maybe the foremost name in the country."

"Ah what does she know" Annie said. "

"About me?" Terry said. "A great deal, we were engaged."

"To be married?" Annie said.

"No to play the palladium" Ethan said smiling.

Terry smirked. "Yes, to be married."

Annie shrugged "So then what is her problem. She was engaged to you; she knows you are a woman."

Terry looked at Ethan who looked at her and then they both looked back and Annie and waited.

Slowly Annie went. "OH."

Terry nodded. "We were engaged back before I transitioned."

"So, she got into this conversion BS as vengeance?" Ethan asked.

Terry shook her head. "No…. look this is hard…"

Annie kissed her shoulders. "Take your time Toons.'

"My parents, they convinced me to try conversion."

"Convinced?" Ethan said

Terry shrugged. "I love them Ethan. "

He nodded.

"Anyway, Carol was the doctor in charge, she is a decade or so older than me. I, she any way she thought the therapy worked and I guess I fooled myself into wanting it to work. Being Trans is not the easiest thing in the world you know. Any way we feel in love and we got in engaged but…"

Ethan leaned over and took Terry's chin in his hand. "But you are who you are."

"Yeah."

Annie turned Terry's head and kissed her. "Good we like you this way."

"So, do I" said Terry smiling. She pulled them both into a hug.

Charlie Holt stepped into Kelly's and looked around he walked over to the table that Steven was sitting at and said. "Dr. Webber, I'm Assemblyman Charlie Holt it is a pleasure to meet you Sir."

Steven stood up and shook the man's hand. "The pleasure is all mine."

At the counter Franco and Joe Kelly watched. Joe raised his eyebrows at Franco and got up and walked over.

"Charlie" Joe said, "How are you doing?"

"Congressman, you seem to spend more time here in Port Charles then you do in your district or in DC."

Kelly laughed. "I was born here; I have just been enjoying some time at home."

"Well if you don't work on your reelection you may find yourself with a lot of time on your hands." Holt said.

Joe ignored him and instead turned to Steven. "Dr. Webber, we have never officially met but I'm Joe Kelly"

"The Congressman, yes I know." Steven said.

"I was a close friend of your mother's and your father's" Joe commented.

"They never mentioned you."

Joe smiled. "I guess she wouldn't have, at any rate Dr. Webber, I wanted to congratulate you on becoming chief of staff at Mercy, your grandfather would be proud."

Steve shrugged. "Thank you, Congressman, but if you do not mind, I am trying to have a meeting with our next Governor."

Joe looked at Holt. "That remains to be seen."

"You don't think that Ward stands a chance do you Congressman" Steve asked.

Outside. Joss was sitting chatting. "Send me a selfie" Her new friend online typed.

Joss did not want to do that; she looked a lot like the girl whose photos she had put up but not really enough to fool some one in a close-up selfie.

"My legs are better than my face." She typed back kidding.

"Then send legs." Jules, the guy she was chatting with said.

Joss looked around she felt uncomfortable taking a picture of her legs in front of Kelly's if someone saw her, she would look like an idiot. She got up and turned down the alley besides Kelly's.

She stepped behind the large dumpster. Her foot slipped and she grabbed the edge of the dumpster.

Yuck. What had she touched? She looked up and Screamed.

Ava smiled at the young man who greeted her niece. "I see the two of you know each other." She said.

Sam nodded. "I guess you two were not formally introduced at the Halloween Party. Ava Jerome, this is Connor Olivera." She turned to Connor. "This is my Aunt Ava Jerome"

Connor smiled. "Ahh, you are the young woman that Uncle Robert told me to see."

"Uncle Robert?" Ava said, appreciating being called a young woman.

Sam smiled. "Connor is Sean Donnelly's son."

"Oh My" Ava said. Shaking his hand. "How nice to meet you. So, Robert sent you?'

Connor nodded. "I am working with Ethan at Luke's club and I am looking for some pieces that fit the atmosphere. Something of good quality that adds a bit of …well class to the place. Let's face it Ethan is a great club owner but his idea of fine art, is five dogs playing poker."

Ava and Sam laughed. Ava nodded "I may have some pieces that would be a step up from Poker Dogs." She smiled at Sam. "Sam can you walk Connor around the gallery, while I check the invoices and see if anything that is coming in may be right for what he is looking for?"

Before Sam could say yes or no Ava retreated to her office.

Connor put out his arm and said "Well?"

Sam hooked hers in his and smiled.

'That is enough Kristina" Alexis snapped back. "I can give you a lot of leeway but when it comes to suggesting that in order to protect your Father from a crime, he committed your sister should have been killed. That is outrageous."

"What is outrageous is how you and all the other people in this town have treated daddy. "Kristina fired back.

"How we treated Sonny?" Alexis said. "How about how Sonny has treated this whole town?"

"All Daddy ever did was protect us."

"Sure, that was what he was doing when he put a bomb in the car you and Johnny were in."

Kristina jumped up. "Your sins are far greater than Daddy's" She said as she walked out slamming the door behind her.

Alexis started to get up and then sat back down again. How had it gotten to this? There was a time when she hated Sonny, then there was a time where she at least tolerated him as Kristina's father. When had that changed and when had she become an apologist for a man who thought nothing of calling her a slut or whore?

When had she so bowed to Sonny's will that she allowed her daughter to drink the same Kool aide as Carly? For all of them things were changing. It was not that she hated Sonny, but she was seeing him in prospective. Everyone seemed to be doing that, her, Diane, even Sam but Kristina. How badly had she failed Kristina?

How badly had she failed herself? She may deny it when arguing with Valentin or even Molly, but she was Mikkos Cassadine's daughter, and while he had always terrified her, she had stood up to him as best she could. She had never been this weak. Had she?

And now this with Kristina. She needed a drink. She couldn't have that. She needed to talk to some one but things with her therapist had become needlessly complicated. Things with Julian were always complicated. And because of this problem between Kristina and Nisida she was feeling a strain between her and Jax.

She needed someone to talk to who knew her and knew Kristina, who had known her before she had become like this. She took out her phone and dialed.

"Ned. How would you like to get dinner?" She said as soon as he picked up.

"From Mom?" Michael asked his Father.

"Yes, my attorneys agree that we are going to seek some supervised visit with Avery first, but I don't want to have to use one of those stupid social workers, the lawyers think that if your mother agrees to be there when I have Avery we will be okay. I mean your Mom was basically her mother for the years that we had her."

Michael was less and less enamored with the way Sonny and his mother simply dismissed the other parent or their children, but he could see his Father's point of view.

"Have you asked her?"

Sonny grinned. "I was kind of hoping we could sit and talk about it like a family. You, Kristina, your mother and me. I don't want Kristina being offended, she has been living with me, you know, and I will freely admit I am starting to miss your mother. "

Michael nodded. He could see Sonny's point and he supposed one dinner would not be such a bad thing.

"Okay. Set it up with Mom and I will be there."

Sonny got up smiling widely. "Wonderful, thank you Son." He put his hand out.

"Sure"

Outside of Michael's office Sonny smiled widely.

The Ghosts of his late wife Lilly and Karen Wexler were waiting for him.

"Oh, Sonny that was wonderful. I am so glad that you are taking steps to reunite your family." Lilly said smiling and clapping her hands together.

Karen looked at him and spoke as always from the dark place in his soul. "I know what you are planning Sonny, and it is as disgusting as you are."

Jason had just won his second game of pool against Jeb and Colonel Lee. He took a swing of his beer and said. "Hey, I need to be getting back to work."

"What are you doing these days Morgan? With Sonny out of the biz, you work for another family?" Jeb asked.

"No" said Jason. "I'm the on-site guy for Corinthos Construction, we are doing the big rebuild over at General Hospital and we got a few other things in the pike."

Lee shrugged "That has got to be on the dull side after all those years out on the edge."

Jason smiled. "Sometimes. When it gets to dull, I go out for a ride."

"I know that man." Said Jeb. "Hey, you are welcome to ride with us sometime if you like."

"That be good." Jason answered.

Colonel Lee looked at Jeb who nodded, Lee turned to Jason and said. "On Saturday a bunch of us are riding out to Attica and paying our respects to the brothers buried out there, would you like to ride along."

Jason nodded. "Yeah man, I'd like that."

Mac and Robert Scorpio were in Mac's office reviewing the current crime statistics when there was a knock on the door. Dev poked his head in and said. "Sirs, some one here to see you."

"Who" Said Mac.

Alexandria Quartermaine pushed Dev aside and said. "Ahh the Scorpio brothers. I had wanted to see the Mayor, but she was off galivanting with one or the other of her husbands."

"Alexandria" Snapped Robert jumping up.

"You are under arrest" Said Mac reaching in his desk drawer and taking out a pair of handcuffs.

"No, no I'm not. See that is why I am here." She handed a piece of paper to Robert. "Mister DA could you explain what this is to your little brother."

Robert quickly read the paper

"You bitch." Snapped Robert as he handed it back to Mac.

"Now is that any way to speak to the new Ambassador from Malkooth."

"Is this for real?" Mac asked.

"Complete with diplomatic immunity" Said Alexandria laughing.

Joe was about to follow up to Holt's comment when the scream pierced through Kelly's. Franco bolted past him out the door. Holt, he and Webber just steps behind.

Josslyn Jacks was standing by a dumpster screaming. Franco caught her in his arms.

"it's okay Joss, it's okay. What's wrong?" He said.

She pointed at the dumpster. The men could see the hand hanging over the edge.

"It's Abby" Joss cried. "It's Abby from the agency. She's dead. Oh my God She's dead."


End file.
